Turtles Vs Zombies
by AndreaTheTurtleFanGirl
Summary: So this is a new story I thought of the other day.. Kinda making it up as I go along, so I'm open to any ideas if you have them! Anyways.. There is a new threat to the New York. The whole city is in a panic, Can the turtles defeat it? We'll find out! Rating may go up in later chapters. NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

It had just a normal day in New York. It had started out just like any other day.. But then, that night, it happened..

ONE YEAR AGO:

It was a regular night at the turtles' lair. They had just gotten back from their nightly patrol and were relaxing in front of the tv. As usual Mikey and Raph were fighting over the remote.

MIKEY STOP HOGGING IT!" Raph yelled at his youngest brother. "I'M NOT HOGGING!" Mikey yelled back. Leo and Donnie looked at each other, both sharing a look of annoyance. Raph then tackled Mikey to the floor, starting a full on wrestling match for who would win the remote. Donnie simply walked over and picked up the remote. Mikey and Raph stare at him as he changes the tv to the local news and sits down, smirking. Leo snickered at them.

They suddenly heard a loud scream from the tv that made them all jump. All they could see was the news reporter getting attacked by something... Or someone. It looked human, but at the same time it didn't. The cameraman had dropped his camera and ran off. All that anyone could see was the reporter's lifeless body as the creature started to rip her apart. "W-What is that thing?!" Mikey cried in fear. Leo stood up. "I don't know but we need to stop it before anyone else gets hurt!"

The four brothers grabbed their weapons and went topside.

As they reached the manhole cover they saw Casey and April climbing down. Casey's arm was bleeding and April looked terrified. "April, what's going on?!" Leo asked. "Some homeless dude attacked me! He BIT me!" Casey said, obviously freaking out. "Bit you?!" Said Raph. "The hell?!"

Donnie looked at Casey's arm and sighed. "We need to take you back to the lab so I can clean this up.. Maybe you guys can give us a little more details about the.. uh.. Attacker." Casey nods. "Raph, Mikey, and I will go see what's going on topside." Said Leo as they took off for the rooftops. Donnie, April, and Casey went back to the lair.

TBC...

 _A/N: Yeah.. idk about the title for this.. I couldn't think of anything lol. Anyway I'm hoping I can have the next chapter out tomorrow night and MAYBE another on Saturday. If people like it anyway.. Thanks for checking this out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Wow.. I haven't been on here in forever! I'm so sorry about that guys.. basically I've had a lot of things happen this past year and I just never found the time to write. Hopefully I can get back to it! Anyway.. ON WITH THE STORY!!_ ___

When Leo and his brothers got to the surface they were horrified. The streets were filled with utter chaos!

"The hell is happening?!" exclaimed Raphael, as he looked at the insanity around him. They quickly took to higher ground. Mikey looked at the people running through the streets. "It looks like that Zombie run thing they do on Halloween.. but.. Halloween is over already.. This is seriously weird.." Leo stayed quiet, observing their surroundings.

Raph suddenly yelled out and pointed to an alley. "Guys you might wanna come see this!!" His brothers ran over and looked. They saw a guy being attacked by five other people, but.. something about it was... off.. This was obviously not a mugging.

Mikey looked like he was going to be sick. "Th-they're EATING him!!!" He sheilded his eyes from the awful sight. "They ARE zombies then, arent they?" Raph asked, looking to Leo, who still hadn't said a word since they went topside. Leo shook his head " Zombies aren't real! There has to be some other explination.. Lets keep looking around."

They took off to another rooftop...

 ** _AT THE LAIR:_**

April looked on in horror as Donnie tried his best to help Casey. He started acting weirder and weirder after Leo and the others had left. Splinter even tried to use his healing chant on him, but it didnt seem to do him any good.

Donnie eventually had to strap Casey to the table to keep him from moving around so much. Casey had even started trying to bite him! "Whats happening to him?!" April yelled. Donnie sighed and shook his head. "I-I don't know, April.. He's acting like a crazy, starved animal! W-what exactly happened when that guy jumped him?" April looked at the bite on Casey's arm as she remembered the attack.

"We were walking down the alley that's closest to the lair.. and.. and out of nowhere this guy jumped out at us and started going after me.. C-Casey sheilded me and got bit... then the guy tackled him.. I picked up Casey's hockey stick and bashed the guy over the head with it as hard as I could, and he stopped moving.. I-I would have taken Casey to the hospital but you were so much closer.. And.. that guy.. his eyes looked so _lifeless_.. but he was moving so quickly.. and was kinda twitchy, the way Casey is starting to act.."

Donnie nodded and wraped his arm around her shoulder. "April.. whatever happens to him.. It's not your fault. I'll do whatever I can to help him."

But Donnie wasn't so sure that anything could help Casey at this point...


End file.
